


Pray For Us Now...

by Medie



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-25
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Mohinder," Matt says. It sounds as if he's choking out the word. Mohinder's never heard a more beautiful - or more terrible - sound. "I need you."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pray For Us Now...

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "Powerless"

Mohinder's cell phone rings. He know without checking who it is. He looks at the caller ID and smiles. Molly's eyes light up with hope as he raises the phone to his ear.

"Matthew?" he asks.

Matt doesn't answer and Mohinder's heart tightens. He waits, listening to the pandemonium in the background. Something's happened. Something's wrong. His worry grows as the silence stretches out. "Matt," he says. "Please answer me."

Molly gets to her feet and rushes across the room, stretching up to grab for the phone. Mohinder angles his body away and shakes his head. He covers the phone with one hand. "Something's wrong, Molly," he says in a whisper. "Please."

She frowns. "I can help."

"And you will," he smiles. "He'll need you, but right now I need to find out what's wrong. All right?"

Molly bites her lip, thinking about it. Finally, she reluctantly nods. Retreating to stand by Maya, she gives the woman wary looks. Maya smiles tentatively and Molly politely returns it.

Mohinder raises the phone to his ear. "Matthew? Are you there?"

"Mohinder," Matt says. It sounds as if he's choking out the word. Mohinder's never heard a more beautiful - or more terrible - sound. "I need you."

"What's wrong?" he asks. "What is it?" He starts shoving things into his bag at random. Whatever's happened, Matt needs him. The rest of this be damned, he's going to do one thing right today if it kills him.

"It's Nathan," Matt says. "He's been shot."

Mohinder closes his eyes. "How?"

Matt laughs and it's nothing like him. "Turn on the TV and see for yourself."

Mohinder opens his eyes and whirls around, pointing at the television set. "Turn it on. Now!"

Eager, Maya darts across the room to the television. What Mohinder sees on the screen stops him cold.

"Oh my god," he says. "Where are you?"

"Hospital." Matt grits out the name. "I hate hospitals," he says. His voice cracks. "Just - God, I hate hospitals."

"Stay there," Mohinder says. "Molly and I are coming." He snaps the phone shut. "We're going to Texas." He looks at Maya. "Hide. I'll call you when I can."

She looks at him. "Hide?"

He smiles. "You're Sylar's new toy." He takes his daughter by the hand. "Sylar has an unfortunate habit of breaking his toys. The apartment is not safe. Wherever he is, he'll need time to administer the cure and recuperate. Once he does -- " his smile turns cold. "It would be best not to be found, unless you wish to join your brother."

Any other day and he might be more sympathetic. As it is, he has a plane to catch.

*

"Shouldn't we have stuff?" Molly asks as Mohinder passes his credit card to the agent. "Like clothes?"

Mohinder shakes his head. "There's no time. We'll buy what we need when we get there." He looks at the card. It's the Company issued one. He does hope they're as flush as they need to be. He's not particularly worried about expenses anymore.

Molly nods. "Good plan."

He looks down at her. "Well, there's a first time for everything."

*

Molly falls asleep on the plane. He looks at her and hears her screams echoing in his ears.

It will be a long time before they fade.

He considers it fitting penance. He's set the monster loose again. God knows what that will mean.

*

After Matt's recuperation, Mohinder's had enough of hospitals to last him a lifetime. His stomach lurches ominously as soon as he smells the scent of the cheap cleaning solutions.

"I know," Molly says, pressing against his hip. "I hate it here too."

"Who's the telepath in this family, hmm?" he asks, trying to put on brave face for her.

She laughs. "I don't need to read your mind, y'know."

"No?"

"Uh uh," she shakes her head. "You're a terrible liar."

"I am, hmm?" Mohinder says. "Well, we'll deal with that later. Where to now?"

She closes her eyes. It takes but a second. Where her parents are concerned, Molly's ability is nearly instantaneous. Mohinder thought it touching, but Matt laughed. Easier to avoid getting in trouble, he'd said. Can't get caught if you know where your dads are.

Mohinder smiles to think of it.

"Upstairs, in one of the waiting rooms." Molly looks surprised. "He's with Mr. Petrelli's brother."

"Peter?" Mohinder breathes. "Here?"

She nods. He doesn't ask if she's sure. She always is.

*

They see Peter first. Their footsteps make him lift his head. There's such terrible things in his eyes, Mohinder can barely stand to look. Fear, rage, sorrow. His heart breaks to see it.

"Mohinder?" Peter asks. He blinks. As though he can't quite believe his eyes.

Mohinder nods. "Peter."

Matt rounds the corner, two coffee cups in his hand. He's pale and worried, but he's alive. Seeing him, Mohinder's fear eases. It's a terrible, selfish thing, but he can't help it. He can't even regret it.

"MATT!" Molly cries out. Mohinder lets her run, smiling at the sight of it. forward. Matt barely has a chance to hand off the coffees before she throws herself at him.

"Hey you," he says, swinging her around. He stops, holding her tight. She returns the grip just as fiercely, hanging on as though her life depends on it. "You okay? You look kinda tired."

"Planes suck for sleeping," she says. It's a lie. Mohinder knows Matt will see through it, but he can't fault Molly for trying to protect him. None of them need Sylar right now.

"We'll talk about that later," he says, hoping to head it off at the pass.

Matt's eyes widen. He knows.

_Not now, Matthew, she's fine and I'm fine. We'll leave Sylar for another day. We've all we can handle right here, right now._

Matt nods. "Right, another day."

Molly looks at Peter. "They always do that."

"Do what?"

"_Telepathy_," she huffs. "It's no fair."

Peter smiles despite himself. Matt looks at Mohinder. _Nobody can resist her._

Mohinder winks, nodding. _I thought it was you she'd have to cheer up._

_Nah, we'll let her work on Peter. I've got you to take care of me_ Aloud, Matt says, "Nope, sorry, kiddo. It's a Dad thing. Speaking of," he moves shifts Molly so she's perched on his hip and leans toward Mohinder. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," Mohinder says. When Matt reaches for him, he steps closer willingly. He buries his face against Matt's neck and stays there. His hand rests atop Matt's heartbeat, letting it sooth him.

He still can't help but ask, _Are you sure that you're all right_?

_Yeah_, Matt thinks. His voice in Mohinder's head is a comfort. As much comfort to Matt as it is Mohinder. Matt sounds amused and chagrined when he adds,_We probably should've caught Peter up to speed._

Mohinder can't stop his laugh. _Pictures paint a thousand words,_ he reminds. _And we're pressed for time._

"Oh well," Matt says aloud. "If we're going for pictures." He looks at Molly. "Hang on a second, ok?"

She nods and he puts her down, turning back to Mohinder. "Now about the -- mmphf!"

Mohinder doesn't let him finish, kissing him before he can. It's desperate, messy, and entirely not for public consumption, but he doesn't care. All he cares about he has within arm's reach. Molly and Matt. He doesn't need telepathy to know Matt's thinking the same.

"We've quite a mess on our hands," he says when they part.

"He was going to tell everyone," Peter says. "He was going to tell the world."

"And they couldn't let that happen." Mohinder says. "He's in surgery?"

Peter nods. He drops into a chair and presses his face into his hands. Molly stands next to him, patting his knee. "It's okay, Peter," she says. "My Dads'll fix it."

Mohinder swallows and Matt looks at him. "Remember the part where we need to talk?" He asks.

Mohinder nods. "Yes, I imagine it's quite the tale." He reaches for Matt's hand. They sink down onto the chairs across from Peter. Molly sits next to Peter, holding one of his hands tightly.

"We'll talk later," Molly decides. Her voice is firm and Mohinder can see the woman she'll become in her little face. He smiles in pride.

_Our little Florence Nightingale_, Matt thinks.

"Yes," Mohinder nods. "For now, we wait." He leans against Matt. "And perhaps, we might consider prayer."

Whatever is to come; they're going to need it.


End file.
